Enchanted
by alli2345
Summary: Quinn has a song to sing... to a certain someone. T to be safe.


This is for Readingtoomuch. Im really going to miss the stories, especially the new one Readingtoomuch written. Thanks so much much for the great stories Readingtoomuch.

Today was the day she was going do it. She was sing and play the guitar, thanks to him, even though he was miles away from her.

* * *

><p>(Flashback, Motel Room)<p>

It was a day after Finn and Rachel brought the guitar to him, and Sam was super excited. Both of them were watching Stevie and Stacey and Sam offered to teach Quinn how to play the guitar. "You put your hand there," Sam instructed talking her hand and leading it to the right position.

"Like this?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Sam said, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Oh," Quinn said staring at her fingers, which were on the guitar.

Sam stared and her and then released her hand, then saying, "Trying singing and playing now."

"Okay," Quinn said. She started strumming the guitar and singing:

_I'm so glad you made time to see me _

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family? _

_I haven't seen them in a while _

_You've been good, busier than ever _

_We small talk, work and the weather _

_Your guard is up, and I know why _

_Because the last time you saw me _

_Is still burned in the back of your mind _

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die _

_So this is me swallowing my pride _

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night _

_And I go back to _

_December all the time _

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine _

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December all the time _

_These days, I haven't been sleeping _

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving _

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call _

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times _

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side _

_And realized I loved you in the fall _

_And then the cold came, the dark days _

_When fear crept into my mind _

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye _

_So this is me swallowing my pride _

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night _

_And I go back to December all the time _

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine _

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind _

_I go back to December all the time _

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile _

_So good to me, so right _

_And how you held me in your arms that September night _

_The first time you ever saw me cry _

_Maybe this is wishful thinking _

_Probably mindless dreaming _

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right _

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't _

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand _

_This is me swallowing my pride _

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night _

_And I go back to December _

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine _

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind _

_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

Quinn finished singing and looked up at Sam and asked, "How did that sound?"

"Perfect," Sam said, mesmerized by Quinn's voice. She stared at Sam and Sam stared at her. Everything changed when Sam leaned in. Quinn stared at him lean in. She didn't even bother to back away. She just waited for it to happen. Sam's lips first started on the base of her neck, leaving a hickey. His lips went up her neck and he kissed her cheek. Quinn was wondering when Sam would finally kiss her on the lips. After she thought that, Sam finally kissed her on the lips. The kiss was soft, but very passionate. When both finally broke away, they smiled and went outside, not disturbing Stacey and Stevie. They smiled at each other, both blushing and staring at their feet. When Quinn finally had enough courage to look up at him again, she said, "Do you want to help me again tomorrow in the auditorium?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, with the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Thanks," Quinn said coming in to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. Quinn stood on her tippy-toes and put her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. _I__wish__we__could__stay__like__this__forever_, Quinn thought. Sam nuzzled his face on her neck, and kissed the part the base of her neck where he left a hickey, very lightly. They broke apart and said their goodbyes to each other. While Quinn was driving, she regretted kissing Finn and losing her relationship with Sam.

(Next day, auditorium, still Flashback)

Quinn met Sam in the auditorium the next day, nervous about what she and Sam would do. When she walked in, he was already there on the stage, strumming a few chords. "Hey," he said nervously.

"Hi," Quinn answered back, in the same tone.

"So I think today, you should try singing Taylor Swift again," Sam suggested.

"Okay," Quinn said. Sam handed her the guitar and Quinn slung the guitar over her shoulder and started:

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_Told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember_

_The swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last _

Quinn stopped and Sam was already in front of her clapping.

"That was really good," Sam said, complimenting her.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled, blushing. Quinn was still looking at the floor and Sam cupped her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Lor menari," Sam muttered loud enough so Quinn could hear. Quinn fluttered her eyes shut, once she understood what it meant. Sam leaned in to kiss her, just like their kiss in the motel. Once their lips met, they forgot about everything else, except thinking only about each other, and feeling nuclear explosions.

Quinn didn't care if Finn found out about her kiss with Sam. They were too apart anyway; Finn cared too much about Rachel, even though she was with Puck. They were at the funeral and Finn was gripping her hand like crazy. Sam looked longingly at Finn and Quinn's interlaced hands, and Quinn was busy looking at Sam. Finn didn't seem to notice, but Santana did, and was grinning at Sam and Quinn. Once the funeral was over, Quinn and Sam stopped in the front of the entrance. Sam took her by the hand, and led her to an empty hallway. "What?" Quinn asked.  
>"You have to break up with Finn. I can't stand him being with you."<p>

"I was planning to anyway, you don't have to worry," Quinn reassured him.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Quinn said calmly. Sam stared into her eyes and she stared into his. Sam held Quinn's hands, which made Quinn almost want to kiss him. Quinn and Sam were about to kiss, but Finn came and interrupted them. Sam released Quinn's hands, and Quinn was slightly disappointed. Finn said to her, "What are you doing here?"

Quinn looked at Sam and said to Finn, "I was asking him asking him about his siblings."

"Oh," Finn said, "Then come-on Quinn."

"You go ahead," Quinn said, "I have to say goodbye to Sam."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the truck," Finn said walking off, leaving the pair alone.

"I thought he would never leave," Sam said looking in the direction where Finn left.

"Don't worry, I'll break up with him." Quinn took his hands and looked into his eyes. He stared back at her and closed his eyes shut so he could kiss her. She did the same and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed and didn't know a certain brunette was watching.

Quinn was too depressed to think about the rest but she had to get down to business. She was going to sing, about him.

Quinn strummed the guitar and started:

_There I was again tonight, _

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles, _

_Same old tired lonely place…_

While Quinn was singing, Kurt was video-taping the whole thing for Sam. He was going to send it to him. Once Quinn finished, Kurt typed the message to Sam:

_This is Quinn singing. This is about you. She loves you._

_Kurt_

Kurt was smiling after he sent it. Maybe Quinn could find her happily ever after, after all.


End file.
